Profissionalismo
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Ele era profissional. Talvez até profissional demais. – HaoxRen – Presente para T. Lecter


_**Summary:**__ Ele era profissional. Talvez até profissional demais._

**Profissionalismo**

**-**

_Essa fic existe única e exclusivamente por causa da Peeh._

**-**

**1**

Maldita fosse a hora em que aceitara ir até aquele maldito bar, no centro de Tókyo. A esta mesma hora, poderia estar em casa, debaixo das cobertas tomando uma boa xícara de chocolate quente enquanto assistiria a um bom filme – _O silêncio dos inocentes_ – na televisão. Mas nãooo! Sua irmã tinha que tê-lo arrastado para uma noite de diversão, porque ele estava no Japão _há seis dias _e não tinha saído do hotel onde estava hospedado sequer para fazer as compras. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, até mesmo seu pai, ele teria imediatamente negado o pedido. Mas era ela; sua irmã. E ela _sempre_ conseguia arrumar um jeito para arrasta-lo para onde quer que fosse – até mesmo um lugar decadente como aquele, pensava.

Não havia absolutamente nada que lhe chamasse a atenção. Era um bar como todos os outros, apenas isso. Apenas pessoas dançando em uma pista e bebendo até não agüentarem mais. Ouviu, por uma ou duas vezes, sua irmã, Jun, lhe chamar para a pista de dança, mas negou-se a segui-la.

"Vamos, Ren, será divertido!" Ela disse, tentando arrastar o chinês pelo pulso. Puxava-o com força considerável, mas Ren não dava sinais de que se moveria tão cedo.

"Eu já vim até aqui com você, então deixe que eu fique do meu modo, sem me incomodar, Jun." Respondeu secamente. "E não abuse, esses caras estão de olho em você." Completou, mal-humorado – o que arrancou risadinhas da irmã.

"Você é muito ciumento, sabia?" Soltou os cabelos, de modo que estes lhe caíssem sobre as costas como uma cascata e desabotoou os dois primeiros botões da blusa social apenas para provoca-lo e Ren sabia disso. Bufou, irritado, com a provocação da irmã, mas apenas virou o rosto para o lado.

"Se algum engraçadinho mexer com você, eu vou arrebenta-lo, com certeza." Disse, ríspido, e deu a conversa como encerrada. Jun apenas riu novamente, antes de deixa-lo a sós com seu mau-humor.

Houve um breve suspiro de sua parte, enquanto encarava o jogo de luzes proveniente da pista de danças. Um lance de fumaças e um cheiro incômodo alcançavam o lugar onde estava e tudo o que Ren realmente queria, era ir para casa. Sentia-se entediado – pior, injuriado – com aquele lugar. Não havia nada diferente dos bares que, por vezes, fora obrigado a freqüentar por conta dos negócios da família. Ele podia parecer jovem, tinha apenas vinte e dois anos, mas já era o responsável por todos os negócios da família e parecia ser bastante promissor. O que a família Tao fazia, ninguém sabia, mas também não havia quem ousasse a perguntar.

Seus olhos âmbares – que Jun descrevia como olhos felinos dignos de um tigre asiático - percorreram rapidamente o local e estava pronto para largar a irmã ali, saindo incomodado por tanto barulho (aquilo não era música, não podia ser) quando avistaram aqueles olhos, dignos de sua atenção. Olhos num tom marrom que ele não soube descrever se eram claros ou escuros. Olhos tão chamativos que pareciam prende-lo dentro deles. Foi por um breve instante, mas Ren achou que tivesse visto (e escutado) o crepitar das chamas bem ao fundo deste. Era um olhar perigoso. Perigoso até demais. Quando ergueu o rosto para procurar o dono de tais olhos, deparou-se apenas com uma multidão de pessoas que transitava pelo local. Sentiu o coração bater descompassado, que grande besteira era aquela? Os dedos longos e finos deslizaram brevemente sobre a mesa e suspirou, fechando os olhos. Aquilo devia ter sido apenas uma ilusão de ótica.

"Perdeu alguma coisa, senhor?" Um hálito quente em seu ouvido despertou-o dos pensamentos mais profundos, junto de um perfume que ele ousaria a considerar exótico, por desconhecer a fragrância. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha; era uma voz masculina. Mas havia um_ quê_ de sensualidade que lhe fazia sentir daquele modo. Prendeu a respiração por um breve instante que não passou despercebido pelo dono da voz – que sorriu de canto – e então tornou a soltá-la.

"Não, nenhum." Usou de toda sua compostura para responder. Não havia tremulação em sua voz ou nenhuma demonstração de alteração. Olhou, de soslaio, para o ousado homem que havia falado consigo, mas aquilo foi o suficiente para que se deparasse novamente com o motivo de sua perdição: _aqueles olhos_. Então era ele o dono de tais beldades? Pensar deste modo, fez com que Ren balançasse negativamente a cabeça. A escuridão das pistas não permitia que visse mais que o formato do rosto e o brilho nos olhos (aquelas chamas crepitantes).

"É por que estava olhando _tanto_ para o lugar onde eu estava, que resolvi vir cumprimenta-lo." Deu a volta na mesa e fez menção de puxar a cadeira. Agora Ren pôde fitar as costas dele; longos cabelos castanhos – ou demasiado escuros – as cobriam inteiramente. "Posso?" Perguntou, ao que o chinês apenas encolheu os ombros em resposta. Aquilo foi o suficiente para que considerasse a resposta positiva e sentou-se na cadeira, encarando-o com um sorriso nos lábios. Um sorriso que, pensou Ren, parecia esbanjar sarcasmo.

"Apenas estava procurando algo que quebrasse essa monotonia." Disse, tomando um gole da bebida que, até aquele momento, encontrava-se intocada. Ren sentiu o álcool descer-lhe pela garganta como centenas de cacos de vidro – se é que podia comparar a sensação de beber à isso – e inspirou lentamente o ar.

O moreno conteve um riso ao notar, mas nada disse a respeito. No entanto, Ren sentia aquele sorriso debochar de si e isso era algo que não o agradava nem um pouco. Era quase como se o sorriso do outro tivesse o poder, por si próprio, de gargalhar._Olhe, seu idiota, nem consegue tomar uma bebida sem fazer careta!_ Naquele instante, Ren sentiu-se realmente idiota por pegar-se pensando em algo tão tolo.

"Entendo. E parece que encontrou algo em mim ou estou enganado?" O sorriso tornou-se provocante e novamente Ren pegou-se pensando que aquele sorriso zombava de si. Mas foi nos olhos que encontrou o maior perigo (os olhos que crepitavam como chamas capazes de consumir qualquer coisa em uma fração de segundos). Seu rosto tomou um tom rubro sutil, mas felizmente a escuridão privou o outro desta visão.

"Coincidência." Disse.

"Você acredita nessas coisas? Estou surpreso." Apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e entrelaçou os dedos, apoiando o queixo sobre estes. Ren sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha novamente. O olhar dele era incômodo.

"Não é algo com o qual deve se importar, não é? Sequer me conhece para me julgar precipitadamente." Sim, estava irritado. A postura daquele...daquele cara o irritava.

"Ficou nervoso, é?" Outro daqueles sorrisos. Ren tinha a certeza de que, se visse mais um daqueles sorrisos, iria dar-lhe um soco tão forte que lhe arrancaria todos – ou ao menos boa parte – aqueles dentes dos quais parecia tanto se orgulhar.

"Não, eu _não_ fiquei nervoso." Respondeu entre dentes. É, ele _estava_ nervoso, mas não admitiria isso para um estranho que tinha o maldito poder de irrita-lo e subjugá-lo, tirando completamente o poder que tinha para responder a tais insultos, que, na verdade, não chegavam a ser insultos, mas nada disso importava.

"Ah, claro." O olhar do moreno sobre si, tornou-se incômodo. Procurava encara-lo, porque desviar o olhar seria uma demonstração clara de sua fraqueza. E além disso, havia o descaso em sua voz. Ele saía da boca e vazava através das palavras – daquelas duas palavras. _Ah, claro, eu nem notei que você está todo bravinho por causa disso. Quem está querendo enganar? Tolo, haha!_. Ele não havia dito isso, mas Ren podia ter a certeza de tê-lo escutado falar estas mesmas palavras em sua mente.

Visivelmente irritado, o chinês ergueu-se. Não ficaria escutando aquele outro cara que nem conhecia falando coisas que não gostava de ouvir. Em outros tempos, provavelmente lhe daria um soco antes de sair dali. Aliás, não sabia até agora o por que de não ter feito isso, mas apenas não o fez.

"Já está indo?" Perguntou, sem mover-se. O olhar incitava Ren a sentar-se novamente, a ficar mais um pouco. "Achei que estivesse entediado. Fique mais um pouco, oras." Disse, com um sorriso matreiro. Ren sentou-se e odiou o fato de ter acatado àquele pedido tão facilmente. Sentia o suor escorrer pelos poros de suas mãos e rapidamente limpou-as na calça, antes de pousa-las novamente sobre a mesa. Seu olhar era sério, intimidador. Não, não era nada disso. Ele apenas havia ficado por que, à essa altura, _Silêncio dos Inocentes_ já havia terminado. Não haveria nada de interessante para ver na Tv. É, era só por isso e pelo fato de não querer largar Jun sozinha naquele lugar.

"Como é seu nome?" O chinês finalmente perguntou.

"Que deselegante de sua parte perguntar meu nome sem apresentar-se antes. A boa educação não ensina isso." Outro sorriso, desta vez provocante. Ren sentiu o impulso de levantar-se e soca-lo agora mesmo, mas causar confusões dentro de um bar como aquele era a última coisa que queria para sua noite.

"Me chamo Tao Ren." As palavras saíram em um tom imponente e o moreno sorriu ainda mais diante da convicção na voz do rapaz. "Agora pode me dizer o seu nome?"

"Tao Ren? Que sobrenome mais engraçado." Riu levemente. "Não acho que o nome seja algo tão importante assim. É divertido que não saiba o meu."

"O quê?" Ren sobressaltou-se e ergueu-se do local onde sentara (a pedido dele). "Você só pode estar brincando comigo. Só pode estar querendo brincar comigo e, acredite em mim, não sou a pessoa certa para isso." Agora segurava-o pelo colarinho da camisa, em sinal de ameaça. O moreno, porém, não fez sinal algum de que se moveria.

"Irritado com algo tão simples quanto um nome, Ren?" A mão direita moveu-se, segurando o pulso do chinês. Não parecia, mas tinha, na verdade, muita força. "Acho que deveria repensar suas atitudes antes de agir de maneira tão premeditada."

"Quem deveria pensar é você." Com um puxão, Ren fez com que o outro ficasse de pé. Ele podia ser forte, mas Ren estava convicto de que era muito mais. Tinha anos de treinamento em kung fu para ser um mestre na arte e não permitiria que um outro qualquer fizesse pouco caso de si. Ainda mais ele. Ele o irritava profundamente apenas por existir, mesmo que só o conhecesse há pouco mais de quinze – talvez trinta – minutos. "Você não sabe com quem está lidando, então pare de agir de maneira tão arrogante ou—"

"Ou o que, Ren?" O outro desafiou, encarando-o. Agora o apertão em seu pulso havia se tornado mais forte, chegando a marcar. Mas, nem por isso, Ren mostrou-se disposto a soltá-lo. Ainda segurava com força o colarinho de sua camisa e, em torno dos dois, pessoas começavam a soltar burburinhos de uma provável briga.

"Isso." Fechou o punho direito e desferiu um golpe na direção do outro, sem hesitar. Entretanto, tudo o que conseguiu socar foi o ar. Antes mesmo que pudesse compreender a situação, sentiu seu braço direito ser fortemente para trás e depois torcido de tal modo que chegava a estalar. A dor era quase visível e os olhos âmbares se arregalaram, chegando a lacrimejar, mas não soltou sequer um único gemido de dor.

"Como eu disse, Ren, deveria repensar melhor suas atitudes antes de agir." Sussurrou ao ouvido do chinês. A voz sensual causou-lhe arrepios novamente e o cheiro daquele perfume (Seria francês ou italiano? Talvez algo de baunilha ou quem sabe até mesmo chocolate? Fragrância de rosas misturado ao cheiro do campo? Ou talvez não fosse nada disso, apenas sua imaginação.) deu-lhe a sensação de embriaguez. Tentou, a todo custo, soltar-se, mas, quanto mais se movia, mais o moreno torcia seu braço, de modo que a dor se tornasse quase insuportável, principalmente para o seu orgulho. "Pense antes de agir. É o primeiro passo para se tornar um homem." Ren não pôde ver seu rosto, mas teve a certeza de que o outro sorria, quando finalmente o largou.

Estava pronto para tentar dar-lhe outro soco, tendo a certeza de que desta vez acertaria, quando sentiu duas mãos agarrarem com firmeza um de seus braços. "Ren!" Jun, assim como as outras pessoas do bar, o encaravam com perplexidade. "O que você _pensa_ que está fazendo?!" Exclamou, como somente uma mãe faria. Na verdade, talvez a considerasse como tal, visto que convivia mais com ela do que com a própria mãe. "Nós não viemos aqui para isso!"

"Eu não tenho culpa, foi _ele_ quem começou." Bufou, irritado, e soltou-se do aperto da irmã. Massageou de leve o pulso dolorido, mas não pareceu dar muita atenção ao fato de o mesmo estar começando a inchar. A cor avermelhada tornava-se quase roxa, mas a escuridão do local só permitia que uma marca um pouco mais escura que sua pele fosse vista.

"E você, como o adulto que é, continuou a briga, desferindo um soco na direção dele, não é?" Ironizou. "Claro, é completamente normal resolver as coisas assim. Eu bem disse que você estava passando tempo demais com o Bason. Aquele seu professor de kung fu é um irresponsável que te tornou um rebelde sem causa." Suspirou. "Agora venha, vamos para casa antes que isso piore." Apontou o pulso dele. Podia até ser que o local estivesse escuro, mas, aos olhos de uma irmã superprotetora, nenhum ferimento escapava. Nem mesmo um mínimo arranhão.

"Hunf!" Colocou as mãos no bolso e afastou-se, abrindo caminho pela multidão. Não se importou com o fato de derrubar duas ou três pessoas em meio à esta. Seu orgulho estava ferido e sentia-se irritado somente por pensar no que aquele maldito havia feito consigo.

Jun abriu um sorriso leve. Não sabia, ao certo, o que havia acontecido, mas aquela atitude de Ren só podia ser sinal de que algo estava diferente. Pensou que isso era algo bom, mas resolveu guardar seus comentários para si e agradeceu aos céus por Ren não ter visto sua risada abafada.

**2**

O tilintar das chaves em seu bolso, foi o suficiente para que miados baixos fossem escutados, junto de um leve arranhão à porta. Rapidamente,girou a maçaneta e agachou-se, fazendo um "_shhh_" para a pequena bola de pêlos caramelada que estava à sua frente. Os olhos negros, fazendo par com as listras espalhadas pelo corpo do felino, se prenderam ao olhar do moreno.

"Assim você vai acabar acordando o Yoh, Mata.." Murmurou baixinho, pegando-o nos braços e afagou-lhe embaixo do focinho, de modo que o filhote começasse a ronronar.

"Nii-san...?" A voz soou baixinha pelo corredor do apartamento. O outro, igual ao primeiro, mas de cabelos mais curtos, apareceu, arrastando um pequeno cobertor. Devia ter por volta dos seis anos¹ pelas feições infantis que possuía.

"Ah, eu te acordei?" Caminhou a passadas largas, colocando o felino no chão e ocupou o colo com o garotinho. "Desculpe ter chegado tão tarde, tive que resolver algumas coisas." Sorriu levemente. "Está com fome?"

"Um pouco. Estava trabalhando?" Perguntou, aninhando-se no colo do mais velho e passou os bracinhos por seu pescoço, segurando entre eles a mantinha de cor azulada.

"Mais ou menos. Estava apenas fazendo um bico, mas acho que encontrei trabalho por lá." Respondeu com tranqüilidade e caminhou até a cozinha, sentando Yoh em cima da bancada. Iria preparar a mamadeira para ele e colocar ração para Matamune, antes de carrega-lo até o quarto. "Você ficou bonzinho enquanto eu estava fora?"

"Haaai!" Respondeu, sorrindo. "E também terminei de colorir todo o livro que você trouxe."

"Certo, certo." Deitou-o na cama e cobriu-o, entregando-lhe a mamadeira. Viu Yoh começar a tomar o leite enquanto Matamune se deitava ao seu lado. "Que história vai querer hoje?"

"Rapunzel! Porque ela tem os cabelos grandes como você, nii-san!" E deu um risinho, agarrando-se à mantinha azul.

Lentamente, afrouxou o nó da gravata e largou-a em um canto qualquer, junto da camisa social que antes usava. Esta mesma deixou amostra a tatuagem que era apenas coberta pelos sedosos fios num tom castanho escuro; era uma espécie de dragão serpenteado de cor avermelhada. Sequer deu-se ao trabalho de trocar-se. Apenas descalçou os sapatos e deitou-se na cama, sendo acompanhado pelo felino. "Nee..boa noite, Matamune." Afagou-lhe de leve o topo da cabeça, antes de fechar os olhos. Naquela noite, seus sonhos seriam povoados por olhos felinos, mas que não eram os de Matamune. Eram os olhos dignos de um tigre asiático – os olhos _dele._

Aquele havia sido o primeiro encontro dos dois.

**3**

Os primeiros raios de sol daquela manhã não foram o suficiente para acorda-lo. Nem mesmo os raios de sol das dez da manhã foram. Entretanto, as sacudidas persistentes de sua irmã Jun foram o suficiente para faze-lo em questão de segundos. Foi com muita dificuldade que abriu os olhos para deparar-se com uma camada de luz para a qual não estava preparado. Usando-se de um dos braços, cobriu o rosto e apertou os olhos com força, até que se acostumasse com a claridade.

"Mas o que diabos..." É a primeira coisa que diz, mas sequer pode terminar sua frase, antes que sinta um amontoado de roupas ser jogado sobre si.

"Vá tomar um banho rápido e vista-se. Você tem uma reunião marcada para a hora do almoço e faltam apenas _trinta_ _minutos_ para isto." Jun disse em seu tom autoritário, enquanto prendia os cabelos esverdeados em um coque, na frente do espelho.

"Já vou..." Murmurou, irritado por ter sido acordado. Arrastou-se com dificuldade até o banheiro, tentando se recordar o motivo pelo qual seu pulso doía, mas, tão logo as memórias lhe retornaram, quis esquece-las. Aquele era o mesmo motivo para a noite mal dormida – da qual também não se lembrava. Só sabia que estava muito cansado e isso bastava. Eram aqueles malditos olhos sem nome. Aquele maldito que o havia tirado do sério. Teria passado um longo tempo debaixo do chuveiro, não fosse o fato de sua irmã ter batido à porta do banheiro, dizendo que precisavam sair. Com um suspiro baixo, saiu do chuveiro, secando bem o corpo. Olharia pelo reflexo do espelho embaçado a tatuagem do Yin e Yang nas suas costas, antes de vestir a típica roupa oriental chinesa.

"Vamos, _Renzinho_, estamos atrasados!" Jun puxou o irmão pela mão, sem dar-lhe muitas escolhas.

"Eu já te disse pra não me chamar assim, Jun!" Pegou uma caixinha de leite no frigobar e seguiu a irmã, entrando no elevador. Ela apenas riu.

"Deixe de ser tão mal-humorado!" Ela disse. "Nunca se importou que eu te chamasse assim quando era mais novo."

"Disse bem," Cortou-a, antes que prosseguisse e tomou um gole do leite. "quando eu _era_ mais novo. Passado. Agora me chame de Ren. Apenas Ren."

"Tudo bem, _Ren_." Havia um _quê_ de ironia na última palavra, mas o chinês resolveu ignorar. Já havia uma pessoa irritante preenchendo o espaço de sua mente naquela manhã - e provavelmente nas próximas que se seguiriam.

**4**

"Você tem ciência da responsabilidade deste serviço, não é?" Uma voz perguntou; uma voz grossa.

"Sim, tenho. É exatamente por isso que serei eu a cumpri-lo e não outro." Respondeu com tranqüilidade, enquanto pegava um _pokky_ da caixinha.

"Então repasse todo o trabalho." A primeira voz disse, lenta e pausadamente. Houve um suspiro por parte do outro e a completa mastigação, antes de prosseguir.

"Primeiro, eu devo me aproximar do alvo sem que ele desconfie. Eu ainda não conheço seu rosto, mas devo fazer meu trabalho em completo sigilo. Eu o verei entrar por aquela porta a qualquer instante. Há, aqui no restaurante, um garçom que nos informará _quem_ é ele. Tudo o que eu tenho que fazer é arrancar as informações necessárias antes de concluir o meu trabalho." Houve uma breve pausa. "Depois, eu apenas devo reportar o feito e conferir meu extrato bancário."

O outro homem sorriu. "Ótimo, você entendeu bem o seu trabalho."

Houve um breve momento de descontração, no qual apenas ficaram falando de 'negócios'. A mesa onde encontrava-se sentado era acompanhada por mais outros três homens, os quais, pensava ele, eram influentes o suficiente para fechar qualquer estabelecimento daquela cidade a qualquer momento. Imaginava-se, em um dia talvez não tão distante, comandando pessoas como eles, sendo ainda mais poderoso. Tomou um gole do whisky e, inevitavelmente, lembrou-se da cena quase cômica que presenciara no bar na noite passada. Aquele chinês, imaginava ele, o tal de Ren que sequer conseguia tomar um gole de _Black Label_ sem fazer careta. Um sorriso pequeno apossou-se de seus lábios por um curto instante. A voz de seu 'chefe' interrompeu seus pensamentos.

"O sinal." Ele ergueu brevemente os olhos, ao que viu o – homem disfarçado de – garçom aproximar-se da mesa onde alguns homens haviam se reunido. O pequeno lenço vermelho que havia retirado do bolso, segundo ele com o intuito de limpar a mesa, pensou ter escutado, era o sinal de que _ele_ estava naquela mesa. Rapidamente, seus olhos percorreram toda a extensão desta, em busca do seu alvo.

"É ele." Um outro homem disse, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. "O detentor de todos os negócios – ou ao menos grande parte – da família Tao. Tao Ren." Houve uma breve pausa, na qual ele estendeu o zippo na intenção de acender o cigarro. "Aquela ao lado dele é Tao Jun, sua irmã mais velha." Houve um longo silêncio. "Está me ouvindo?"

"Ah? Sim." Respondeu de maneira leviana. "Estava apenas analisando o meu alvo." Sorriu levemente e ergueu-se.

"Não ficará para observa-lo?" A primeira voz perguntou.

"Não, acho que já fiz o suficiente vislumbrando seu rosto." E começou a caminhar lentamente, na direção da saída. Houve, no entanto, um pequeno murmúrio – _um aviso_ – em seu ouvido, antes que se erguesse.

"_Não permitirei falhas._" Não respondeu, apenas abanou os ombros e passou pela mesa. Seu olhar deparou-se rapidamente com a figura do chinês sentado à mesa, mas logo saiu dali, deixando-o para trás.

**5**

Estava perdido nos próprios pensamentos quando adentrou naquele lugar. Não parecia, de fato, interessado em passar horas conversando com um bando de velhos que só desejava, de algum modo, o melhor para poderem morrer em paz. Estava cansado daquela mesma ladainha de sempre, não importava em que lugar fossem. Sua cabeça estava longe dali, muito longe. Sua mente estava presa à um perfume (Qual era mesmo a fragrância? Aquela exótica que não havia conseguido identificar? Chocolate? Baunilha? Rosas? Frutas cítricas?) embriagante e aos olhos. Aquele par de olhos (olhos que pegavam fogo e que crepitavam como as chamas) provocantes, que pareciam chamá-lo. Olhos que, de algum modo o irritavam, assim como o dono destes. Aquele maldito.

"Algo errado, Ren?" A voz de um dos negociantes, tirou o chinês de seus devaneios e ele viu-se obrigado a balança-la levemente, com o intuito de situar-se no mundo real.

"Não, apenas estava pensando nas negociações." Disse. "Acho que o que disseram condiz com aquilo que necessitamos. O negócio deve ser fechado o mais rápido possível, para que possamos agir em parceria."

"Compreendo." Houve um sorriso de canto por parte de um dos homens. "Você é um rapaz centrado e convicto nas suas escolhas. Acho que nos daremos muito bem trabalhando juntos, Tao Ren."

"Claro, claro." Concordou e não disse mais nada. Deixaria que dali para frente, Jun conduzisse os detalhes mais mínimos da negociação e novamente deixou-se emergir dentro dos próprios pensamentos, para dentro daqueles olhos cor de chocolate que chamuscavam, que o chamavam. Um breve suspiro escapou por entre seus lábios. Aquilo o estava enlouquecendo, não era possível que levasse adiante. Ergueu-se de súbito. "Eu vou tomar um ar."

"Está tudo bem, Ren?" Jun perguntou, visivelmente preocupada.

"Está, eu só preciso de ar." Respondeu, erguendo-se, e deixou o estabelecimento.

Novamente mergulhado naquela maré de pensamentos que o envolvia, Ren não reparou no caminho à sua frente. Não tinha um rumo certo ou uma definição concreta para o que deveria ser seu 'tomar um ar'. Queria apenas livrar-se daquele bando de velhos e respirar um pouco de ar puro. Claro que isso era uma tentativa frustrada em meio à megalópole na qual se encontrava.

Sem dar atenção ao percurso, não notou que outro, talvez até mais distraído, vinha em sua direção. O choque entre os corpos foi inevitável e tão forte, a ponto de derruba-lo no chão. As pessoas continuaram circulando, como se nada tivesse acontecido. _Elas eram estúpidas_, pensou. Levou uma das mãos à testa, pronto para começar a xingar quem quer que fosse, quando sentiu _aquele_ perfume (ou seria a junção de vários? O cheiro do não-cheiro. A fragrância de mel? De chocolate? De café? De frutas cítricas? Ou de baunilha? Francesa ou Italiana? Ou que tal nada disso?) e seus olhos ergueram-se quase que instintivamente naquela direção, confirmando suas suspeitas.

"Está tudo bem?" O moreno perguntou, encarando-o e estendeu uma das mãos para ajuda-lo. Ren demorou cerca de cinco segundos analisando sua aparência, antes de ter a certeza de que, não importasse a ocasião, ele vestia-se de maneira elegante. "Sinto muito, eu estava um pouco distraído e...Ren?" Apenas alguns segundos depois, Hao pareceu dar-se conta de quem era. Ou se fingia, pensou Ren, fingia _muito_ bem.

"Sim, está." Negou a ajuda e ergueu-se rapidamente, batendo os pós da roupa. "E não precisa se desculpar, eu também não estava prestando muita atenção." Ajeitou a camisa que usava e encarou-se na vitrine de uma das lojas, pensando em quão ridícula era aquela atitude, nada digna de si.

"É, tem razão." Ele respondeu, encolhendo os ombros e Ren sentiu-se tomado por um súbito acesso de raiva. O outro poderia simplesmente ter ficado em silêncio, mas nãoo! Ele não podia perder a oportunidade de irritá-lo uma única vez, certo? De repente, toda aquela vontade de soca-lo, voltou novamente, mas desapareceu quando o moreno olhou para si, um tanto estupefato.

"Ah, droga, acho que manchei sua camisa." Apontou para Ren e uma longa mancha de café que se estendia por seu peito. Então o cheiro de café não havia sido apenas sua impressão. Ótimo.

"Deixa pra lá." Bufou, irritado. "Eu preciso mesmo voltar para onde eu estava e—"

"Nah, você não pode andar por aí com essa mancha _enorme_ de café estampada no peito. Venha." Pegou-o pela mão e começou a puxá-lo dali. "Eu moro aqui perto, posso te emprestar uma camisa."

"E-espere!" Ren tentou, em vão, pará-lo. Tinha realmente que voltar, mas achava que, entre um restaurante com velhos chatos e aquele cara que o irritava, ficava difícil escolher. Entretanto, ficar com uma mancha de café no peito e ouvir as risadinhas de sua irmã junto de comentários 'engraçadinhos' lhe pareceu ainda menos tentador. Ficou com a segunda opção.

**6**

O edifício no qual chegaram não era digno para ser chamado de elegante, mas Ren também não podia dizer que era dos piores. Estava...na média. O moreno caminhou na frente e esperou que Ryu, o porteiro, um homem com um topete deveras exagerado, abrisse o portão. Este mesmo acenou para ambos, sorrindo.

"Voltou cedo para casa hoje, patrão." Disse.

"É, hoje não tive tantos problemas assim. E, ah, esse aqui é o Ren." Disse, apontando com o polegar para o rapaz atrás de si. Ryu deu a Ren um sorriso estranho. Um sorriso que o chinês amaria destruir com um único soco, mas conteve-se.

"Companhia sofisticada a sua, patrão." Comentou. Por sorte, Ren não ouviu. Por _muita_ sorte.

"Ele disse algo?" Ren virou-se naquela direção, já sendo puxado por Hao.

"Não, nada importante." Deu um risinho. Sim, ele havia escutado.

"Não gostei desse seu tom." O moreno chamou o elevador e pouco depois estavam rumando para o penúltimo andar do prédio; o décimo.

"Você não gosta de nada em mim." Corrigiu Hao, esperando que o elevador chegasse logo. Ao descerem, dariam de cara com Tamao. Uma garota de cabelos exageradamente róseos e que corou _muito_ ao ver os dois, mesmo que não estivessem fazendo nada errado. Bem, era o que achava Ren. "Olá, Tamao." Hao cumprimentou-a e viu a menina corar ainda mais. Riu. "O que foi? Ainda não se acostumou com os meus gostos _exóticos?_"

E só depois de escutar isso, Ren notou que ainda estava de mãos dadas com o moreno. Corou tanto quanto – ou talvez até mais – Tamao e cruzou os braços à frente do peito. "Será que podemos ir logo com isso?" Perguntou.

"Claro, claro." Hao empurrou-o pelos ombros, para fora do elevador, e depois olhou para Tamao, piscando. "Desculpe, ele ainda é meio..._tímido._" Disse, caminhando dali com Ren.

"O que foi que você disse?!" Ren virou-se para ele. Tentaria justificar-se, não fosse o fato de a menina ter desaparecido dentro do elevador, rumo ao primeiro andar.

"Oras, não é nada de mais. Ninguém tem que se meter na nossa vida." Hao abanou os ombros, como se falasse a coisa mais normal do mundo e abriu a porta do apartamento. Um gato pulou sobre Ren assim que ele o fez. Hao apenas riu.

"Mas o q—" Tentou afastar o gato de si, ao notar que ele lambia avidamente a mancha de café em seu peito.

"Parece que Matamune gostou de você." Olhou-o de canto e depois adentrou no apartamento. Tudo estava devidamente organizado e este se encontrava vazio. Àquela hora, Yoh já estava na escola.

"Gatos..." Bufou, colocando-o no chão. Matamune miou baixinho e começou a esfregar-se nas pernas de Ren.

"É difícil ele se dar tão bem com alguém assim, logo de cara. Ele demorou para se acostumar com a vizinha que cuida dele na minha ausência." Caminhou na direção do quarto e fez sinal para que Ren o seguisse.

O chinês pareceu temeroso em segui-lo depois da 'brincadeira' feita no corredor. Passou os olhos rapidamente por todo o apartamento, notando alguns poucos detalhes. A sala composta por dois sofás, uma mesinha de centro, um tapete persa e uma TV de plasma; a cozinha planejada, um tanto pequena, mas o suficiente para que pudesse mover-se sem problemas e um extenso corredor que provavelmente levava aos quartos e ao banheiro. Aproximou-se lentamente da geladeira, onde um desenho jazia colado. Não chegou a ler as inscrições, pois a voz do moreno em seu ouvido o assustou.

_"Perdeu algo por aqui, Ren?"_ O corpo dele enrijeceu-se completamente ao ouvir aquela voz. O tom sempre sensual e a respiração quente. _Sempre quente._

"Estava apenas observando o desenho." Disse, apontando na direção do mesmo. Mas não prendeu-se a isso. "Você tinha falado comigo, é? Achou a camiseta?" Não ousou a virar-se na direção do outro ou mover-se. Estavam próximos demais para tal. Teria que esperar ele se afastar.

"É, eu achei sim." Hao respondeu, sem afastar-se. "_Mas..._" Ren arrepiou-se ainda mais, se é que isso era possível. Tinha medo do desfecho daquela frase; em como ela poderia terminar.

"_Mas__" _abria possibilidade para muitas outras coisas, pensou. Ainda mais quando _aquelas mãos_ lhe percorreram a cintura. O que diabos..?! Por que não conseguia se mover? Por que não conseguia simplesmente virar um soco na cara daquele desgraçado cujo qual desconhecia o nome? Não sabia, mas estava estático. Completamente.

"Mas...?" Foi a única palavra que escapou de seus lábios. Sentiu o corpo estremecer quando ele subiu as mãos, abrindo-lhe os primeiros botões da camisa. E não tinha reação. Era como se aquele maldito tivesse controle sobre suas ações. Sentia-se dominado e Ren não gostava disso. Ah, não.

"Eu a esqueci no quarto." Completou, virando-o para si. Só que, antes mesmo que o moreno pudesse _pensar_ em fazer algo, o chinês tomou-lhe os lábios em um beijo lascivo, surpreendendo-o.

Mais tarde quando pensassem naquilo, provavelmente achariam loucura. Ou talvez não. Talvez pensassem que fora apenas o impulso, ou o desejo. Ou nada disso. Eles queriam, essa era a verdade. Então não havia problema. Agora, tudo o que importava era livrar-se das roupas, enquanto se guiavam às cegas, na direção do corredor. Ren batera as costas fortemente contra a parede, enquanto puxava a camisa de Hao, sem cessar o beijo sequer por um único instante. Afastaram-se somente quando caíram juntos na cama, estando Hao sobre Ren. Os dois se encaravam diretamente, cada um analisando o próprio olhar. Os olhos perigosos de Hao; os olhos felinos de Ren e um novo beijo.

Durante as horas que se seguiram naquela tarde, não houve troca de palavras, apenas olhares. Olhares de desejo, provocantes, lascivos. E os sorrisos. _Ah_, os sorrisos. Não precisavam dizer nada para entender do que precisavam, eram verdadeiros cúmplices. Entregaram-se de corpo e alma, sem importar-se com o que viria a seguir. Tudo o que importava era aquele momento e nada mais.

Quando, por fim, recobraram o auto-controle, estavam deitados na cama, encarando um teto demasiado escuro e preenchido por pequenos pontos brancos que se assemelhavam à estrelas. Ren achou aquilo infantil, mas, visto que tinha um tigre de pelúcia do qual não abria mão, era suspeito para falar qualquer coisa.

Foi um suspiro por parte do chinês que quebrou o silêncio. Pensando melhor, depois de tudo aquilo, ainda não sabia o nome daquele com quem agora estava deitado. Se tivesse que pensar em tudo o que havia acontecido, teria certeza de que havia enlouquecido. Claro, não é qualquer dia que você esbarra com um cara irritante e, no dia seguinte, se encontra no apartamento dele, na cama dele, fazendo coisas que não deveria com ele. Definitivamente, não.

"_Hao._" Disse o outro, como se tivesse a capacidade de enxergar através da mente de Ren. Se isso o assustou, o chinês não demonstrou. Apenas ficou em silêncio, encarando o teto por alguns instantes. Contou 38 pontos reluzentes no teto e imaginou que deveriam brilhar no escuro. Erguendo-se lentamente, caminhou até as próprias roupas e começou a vesti-las lentamente, ainda sem dizer nada. Hao apenas o encarava com os orbes estreitos. Não parecia estar disposto a pará-lo. Apenas ergueu-se ao ver que ele terminava de vestir-se e fez o mesmo. Depois, caminhou até o próprio armário e pegou nele uma camisa social, a qual jogou para Ren. O chinês apanhou-a rapidamente no ar e vestiu-a, apressando-se em abotoá-la.

"Eu volto para devolver um dia." Ren disse, caminhando na direção da porta. Hao acompanhou-o e Matamune ronronou baixinho, esfregando-se na perna do chinês.

"Até logo." Hao abriu a porta do apartamento e viu-o sair lentamente. Cinco minutos depois, escutou o telefone e, em passos arrastados, foi até ele, atendendo-o. "Alô?"

_"Ele ainda está vivo, Hao. Você disse que terminaria com isso tão logo fosse possível"_ A voz do outro lado da linha soou imponente e Hao demorou cerca de cinco segundos antes de lembrar-se _quem_ estava falando.

"Sim, eu sei." Respondeu. "Eu darei um jeito nisso logo, não se preocupe. Apenas não tive _tempo_ hoje."

_"Eu sei que você não seria capaz de me decepcionar, Hao. Prove-me que estou certo ou então..."_

"Não é preciso se preocupar. Eu terminarei o meu serviço." Suspirou e desligou o telefone, recusando-se a ouvir o restante da bronca. Umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua e pensou que a melhor coisa naquele instante seria tomar um bom banho antes de buscar Yoh na escola. Aquilo seria problemático.

**7**

"Pela nona vez, _onde você esteve, Tao Ren?_" A pergunta soou mais séria que das oito primeiras vezes, mas ele não se importou. Saiu do banheiro vestindo apenas uma calça, tendo uma toalha sobre os ombros e caminhou até a geladeira, onde pegou uma caixinha de leite e abriu-a, começando a beber lentamente.

"Já disse que saí para dar uma volta, não disse?" Pela nona vez, ele repetia a mesma resposta, mesmo que isso não fosse de seu feitio.

"Ah, claro." Jun encarou-o com a seriedade de uma mãe que dava bronca no filho por ter chegado tarde em casa. "É _muito_ comum você largar um almoço de negócios e voltar para casa vestindo uma camiseta que nem é sua. Sabe o que eu tive que fazer para driblar aqueles negociantes?!" Exclamou, irritada. Ren não lembrava-se de vê-la assim desde que havia arrancado a cabeça de sua boneca aos três anos de idade – e isso fazia muito tempo.

"Eu tenho certeza de que você se saiu muito bem, Jun." Disse, arremessando a caixinha vazia de leite contra o lixo e sentou-se no sofá. Jun rapidamente foi até ele e limpou-lhe o bigode de leite com um guardanapo.

"Você está se tornando um irresponsável." Ela suspirou. "Mas ainda bem que tem a mim para cuidar de você, não é?" Sentou-se ao lado dele e permitiu-se sorrir levemente. "De _quem_ é essa camisa, Ren?"

"Eu a comprei." Mentiu, sem êxito. Jun olhou-o com ar descrente e, tendo a certeza de que não conseguiria engana-la, suspirou. "Ok. Eu a peguei emprestada com um..._amigo._"

Houve um momento de silêncio entre os irmãos Tao, o qual Ren agradeceu profundamente. Achou que o mesmo fosse durar por mais que alguns minutos, mas logo o pior veio. Algo que ele talvez esperasse, mas que não queria, realmente não queria. Sua irmã, Jun, explodiu na gargalhada como se ele tivesse contado a piada mais engraçada do mundo. Imediatamente, Ren corou e desviou o rosto para o lado.

"_Você_ pedindo algo para um _amigo_, Ren?!" Exclamou, tentando controlar-se. Os olhos lacrimejavam e ela tinha uma das mãos a cobrir a boca, na tentativa de abafar o riso, mas não obteve muito sucesso. Viu-se obrigada a curvar o corpo para frente, tamanha era dor em sua barriga por rir.

"Por isso eu não queria dizer a você!" Bufou, irritadiço e ergueu-se, mas foi seguro pelo pulso e forçado a sentar-se novamente. Jun imediatamente agarrou-o em um ato que Ren simplesmente abominava. "Me largue, Jun!"

"Owwwn, meu irmãozinho está crescendo!" Disse ela, apertando-lhe levemente uma das bochechas. "Agora já tem amiguinhos e logo será uma namorada! Você não perde tempo mesmo, irmãozinho!" Esfregou a bochecha contra dele, beijando-a em seguida. Ren empurrou-a para longe.

"Pare com isso!" Disse, passando a mão freneticamente contra o local beijado, como se Jun pudesse lhe transmitir uma espécie de doença. Não foi isso que o irritou, mas a menção de uma possível..._namorada_. O que sua irmã pensaria se soubesse que havia _ficado_ com um _homem_? Bem, ele conseguia imaginar diversas reações e nenhuma delas o agradava. "Eu vou dormir um pouco." Virou-se, caminhando na direção do quarto e bateu a porta. Naquele dia, Jun não o viu mais.

**8**

Era já fim de tarde quando voltou para casa com Yoh. Por insistência do irmão mais novo, haviam parado em uma sorveteria na qual ficaram um bom tempo, visto que Yoh encontrara amiguinhos para brincar. Hao não pareceu importar-se muito. Levou-os, inclusive, a um playground que havia ali perto e ficou olhando o irmão. No entanto, seus pensamentos estavam distantes. Calculava com precisão aquilo que deveria fazer. Não poderia falhar. Nada o faria falhar.

"Nii-san.." A voz baixinha de seu irmão puxando-o pela manga despertou-o de seus devaneios. Obrigou-se a balançar a cabeça uma ou duas vezes para voltar à realidade em que viviam.

"Sim? O que houve, Yoh?" Perguntou de maneira dócil, agachando-se à frente do irmão.

"Todos já foram...vamos também?" Perguntou, coçando um dos olhinhos. Hao apenas sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça, pegando-o no colo e apoiou a cabeça dele em seu ombro.

"Claro. Você deve estar cansado depois de ter brincado tanto, não é?" Afagou-lhe os cabelos com cuidado. "Depois que tomar um banho, eu vou te colocar na cama para dormir."

"E vai me contar uma história, não é?" Perguntou baixinho, fechando os olhos.

"Quantas você quiser..." Hao suspirou, caminhando com Yoh nos braços na direção do prédio.

"Nee..nii-san..." Yoh chamou-o.

"Hai?"

"Você é o melhor irmão do mundo." Sorriu. "Eu amo você." Deu-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha, ao qual Hao retribuiu com um sorriso.

"Eu também, Yoh." Suspirou. "Eu também te amo."

O restante do caminho foi feito em silêncio com um Yoh adormecido e um Hao pensativo. Ao chegarem no apartamento, Hao levaria Yoh para o banheiro e, após muito insistir, deixou que ele tomasse banho na banheira, enquanto preparava a mamadeira do mais novo. Estava ainda ponderando sobre o que deveria fazer. Sempre fora tão profissional e ver-se numa situação como essa parecia inconcebível, pensava. Quando viu Yoh deixando o banheiro, vestindo o roupão, seguiu-o até o quarto e vestiu-lhe o pijama, antes de coloca-lo na cama.

"Bem...que história será hoje?" Perguntou, entregando a mamadeira a ele.

"Eu gostaria de ouvir uma das histórias do nii-san." Yoh pediu, abraçando-se à mantinha azul.

"Eh, uma das minhas histórias?" Hao encarou-o por alguns instantes, mas depois sorriu levemente, sentando-se ao lado dele. "Então te contarei como foi que eu derrotei um dragão antes de chegar do trabalho.

"Nee, um dragão?? Daqueles que cospem fogo e tudo o mais, nii-san?" Yoh perguntou, abrindo um largo sorriso. Seus olhinhos brilhavam diante da menção de algo tão grandioso. Hao concordou com a cabeça. Ele era...seu único irmão. Sua única família depois de tudo. Faze-lo feliz era tudo o que importava e nada mais.

**9**

A fina garoa que atingia a janela não dava indícios de que cessaria tão cedo. Faziam já três dias desde que haviam se visto pela última vez e ainda sentia-se incomodado, impregnado por aquele cheiro que até hoje não havia conseguido definir _do que_ era. Decidiu que acabaria com isso ainda naquele dia. Devolveria a camisa, assinaria os contratos e partiria em um vôo para a China esquecendo-se de tudo o que havia acontecido. Havia sido, afinal, apenas um dia, certo? Seria idiotice de sua parte apaixonar-se por um _homem_ o qual o irritava profundamente apenas por existir.

Suspirou pesadamente e ergueu-se da poltrona onde estava sentado. Primeiro resolveria este problema, no dia seguinte iria até as empresas logo cedo e teria a certeza de que sua irmã já teria reservado um vôo de volta para casa até o horário do almoço e isso seria apenas um passado distante; algo apagado de sua mente.

"Estou saindo, Jun." Disse, vestindo o sobretudo e encaminhou-se na direção da porta.

"Aonde vai com esse pacote?" Apontou a sacola que ele carregava. Ren apenas deu de ombros.

"Irei devolver aquilo que peguei emprestado." Respondeu com calma. "Estarei de volta logo, mas não precisa me esperar. Só faça o que eu te pedi." E saiu dali, sem esperar resposta.

Exatamente trinta minutos após ter pego o táxi na frente do hotel e estar preso em um trânsito infernal, chegou à frente do edifício _London_, onde Hao residia. Ignorou o papo que o taxista tentara puxar a respeito de qualquer assunto; sempre havia achado aquilo uma perda de tempo e foi obrigado a manda-lo calar-se, sua voz o irritava. Ao fim da corrida, pagou-o sem se importar que ficasse com o troco e caminhou a passadas rápidas na direção da portaria – ainda chovia. Chamou pelo porteiro e pediu que este mesmo chamasse por Hao. Estranhou aquele sorriso por parte dele, mas novamente pensou que seria melhor ignora-lo.

"Ele pediu para que o senhor subisse." Disse, abrindo a porta. Ren apenas colocou uma das mãos no bolso e abraçou o pacote com a outra, enquanto caminhava na direção do elevador. Assim que chegou ao andar de Hao, encaminhou-se na direção da porta, mas, como se sentisse sua presença, o moreno abriu a porta do apartamento e encarou-o com um sorriso largo.

"Boa noite, Ren." Deu espaço para que o chinês passasse. "A que devo esta visita tão inesperada?"

"Nada em especial, se é o que está pensando." Estendeu-lhe o pacote, tentando manter a indiferença no olhar. Não estranhava a atitude de Hao. Afinal, seria melhor assim.

"Não estava pensando em nada, mas talvez _você_ estivesse." O sorriso tornou-se malicioso e ele pegou o pacote das mãos de Ren, encostando a porta suavemente. O chinês sequer teve tempo para esquivar-se daquilo.

"Nii-san!" Uma vozinha ecoou pelo corredor e Ren virou o rosto rapidamente naquela direção. Um garotinho muito novo despontou no corredor, arrastando um cobertor azul. "Você estava demorando." Murmurou e olhou na direção de Ren, curioso.

"Eu já estava indo, Yoh, não te disse para esperar no quarto?" Hao olhou-o por cima do ombro de Ren e suspirou. "Espere um pouco, sim?" Abriu um sorriso leve e caminhou até o irmão, levando ele até o quarto.

"É porque eu já estou atrasado!" Inflou uma das bochechas, olhando-o com algo que deveria ser uma expressão de seriedade. "Eu não quero perder a carona com a mãe da Anna!"

"Claro, claro. Eu sei." Riu levemente e vestiu um casaco sobre os ombros dele. "Você não quer perder o encontro com a sua namoradinha, não é?"

"E-ela não é minha namorada!" Corou fortemente, desviando o rosto para o lado e Hao riu novamente.

"Não se preocupe, ela já deve estar..." O som da campainha interrompeu-o e ele apenas encolheu os ombros. "Deve ser ela." Ajeitou-lhe o cachecol e caminhou na direção da porta já aberta por Ren.

"Eu acho que erramos o apartamento." Uma voz infantil soou da porta. "Eu não me lembro de o Yoh ter dito que tinha um irmão com cabelo de espeto."

"Anna!" A senhora na porta exclamou.

"O quê?!" Ren exclamou ao passo que Hao riu, apenas encarando a loirinha e sua mãe, envergonhada pela situação.

"Eu sou o irmão do Yoh. E você deve ser a Anna, certo?" Hao sorriu levemente e caminhou com o irmão até a porta. "Ele vive falando de você o dia todo..."

"Nii-san!" Yoh e Anna coraram suavemente, mas a loirinha apenas desviou o rosto para o lado.

"Ele vive, é?" Ela perguntou baixinho e Hao assentiu.

"É, vive sim." Disse. "E aquele ali é o Ren. Ele só usa laquê demais para deixar o cabelo daquele jeito, mas é uma boa pessoa." Acariciou-lhe os cabelos levemente, bagunçando-os. "Agora é melhor vocês irem ou vão se atrasar. Obedeça a mãe da Anna, ouviu, Yoh?"

"Hai!" Yoh respondeu e acenou para o irmão. Hao acompanhou os três com os olhos até a porta do elevador e acenou quando esta se fechou. Voltou-se então para o apartamento e fechou a porta, dando de cara com um emburrado Ren.

"O que foi? Não gostou do comentário dela, é?" Hao segurou o riso. "É apenas uma criança, Ren, releve."

"Hunf." Bufou, cruzando os braços. "É por isso que não suporto crianças. Não sabia que tinha um irmão mais novo."

"Ah, sim." Encolheu os ombros. "Ele mora comigo desde que os meus pais morreram, então..."

"Seus pais..?" O comentário saiu muito baixo, mas alto o suficiente para que Hao escutasse. "Sinto muito." Disse de maneira cordial. Havia certa indiferença em sua voz, mas Hao captou a essência. Sorriu, pousando o indicador sobre os lábios dele.

"Não é preciso." Encarou-o e Ren arregalou ligeiramente os olhos. Entreabriu os lábios para dizer algo, mas os teve tomados pelos de Hao antes que pudesse pronunciar algo além de um gemido muito baixo.

Nos primeiros instantes, Ren tentou afasta-lo com as mãos, sem obter muito sucesso. Aos poucos, sua força foi desaparecendo e agarrou o tecido da camisa de Hao com força, puxando-o para ficar próximo de si.

Foi naquele instante. A língua passada pelo próprio dente, a pequena cápsula pendendo e passando para a boca do outro. Hao afastou-se naquele instante e ergueu-lhe o queixo para cima, de modo que Ren engolisse o que quer que fosse.

"Eu sinto muito por isso, Ren." Sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, antes de afastar-se.

"Mas o q—" Antes que terminasse de falar, sentiu uma sensação de vertigem tomar-lhe o corpo. E o frio. Ele já devia esperar isso, certo? De qualquer um, mas não dele. O cara que havia odiado; o cara que havia lhe tomado os pensamentos.

"Estou apenas cumprindo meu trabalho." Disse, segurando-o pelos ombros e tomou-o nos braços. Os olhos de Ren se mantiveram arregalados por ínfimos instantes, antes que se fechassem eternamente. "_Adeus._" Selou os lábios contra os dele em um último beijo e abraçou o corpo frio e já sem vida.

Hao não saberia dizer quanto tempo passou-se antes que saísse dali, sem que ninguém o notasse. Na manhã seguinte, a notícia nos jornais foi o suficiente para que recebesse um telefonema.

_"Você fez um ótimo trabalho. O dinheiro já está na sua conta. Tenho um novo trabalho para você."_

"Diga." A voz era fria. Fria como nunca.

_"Um negociante da máfia cometeu um erro, quero que resolva isso por mim. Terá as informações quando chegar aqui."_

"Estarei aí em breve." Desligou o celular, encarando, de longe, o funeral organizado pela família Tao. Um suspiro alto escapou de seus lábios e colocou uma das mãos no bolso.

"Nii-san, você não vai até lá...?" Yoh perguntou, puxando-o pela manga do sobretudo.

"Não, Yoh, eu tenho trabalho a fazer." Murmurou baixo.

"Nii-san..." Olhou-o. "Não tem problema ficar triste ou chorar pela morte de quem a gente gosta." Abraçou-o pelo braço e Hao apenas sorriu. O caminho já seco das lágrimas mais uma vez voltou a umedecer-se.

"Yoh..." Chamou-o.

"Hai..?"

"Eu amo você." Disse, pegando o garoto no colo.

"Eu também amo você, nii-san." Abraçou-se ao pescoço do irmão e fechou os olhos.

Os olhos se voltaram para trás uma última vez e, por um rápido instante, encontraram-se com os olhos verdes de uma mulher que chorava incessantemente. Suspirou uma última vez, antes de começar a caminhar. Hao era profissional. Talvez profissional demais.

**X**

O Yoh e o Hao são gêmeos, eu sei. Mas eu quis faze-lo mais novo para a história tomar esse rumo.

**N/A:**

Ok, essa fic ficou um pouquinho longa para ser oneshot, mas eu resolvi fazer ela desse modo mesmo assim. A história acabou se desenrolando um pouco lentamente e, como vocês puderam ver, o Ren morreu no final e o Hao voltou a viver a vida dele.

Não é que ele não tivesse gostado dele, mas ele não podia parar de seguir em frente por causa do Yoh. Mas enfim.

Ele era um mercenário fuderoso e o Ren cuidada dos negócios da família Tao, os quais eu deixarei que vocês imaginem!

Bem, eu sinceramente espero que a Peeh goste, porque essa foi uma fic para ela ler shaman king e eu agora lerei a que ela postou pra eu ler Bleach 8D

Te amo, pp! Espero que goste da fic, filhota linda.

SAUDADES, PORRA!

_**Aceito reviews e críticas desde que sejam construtivos. Ficarei feliz em melhorar as minhas falhas em uma futura fic.**_


End file.
